


How I Met Your Mother S2E5: Lily's New Apartment

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily slowly falls under Barney's control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Mother S2E5: Lily's New Apartment

This is set in the TV show How I Met Your Mother. This story focuses on the characters Lily and Barney.

The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize. This story will be structured a bit different than my other stories, due to the specific nature of the story.

If you have any story ideas based on this show or others, don’t be afraid to post a comment and I’ll see if I can add it to my list of ideas. Or if you just want to give some constructive criticism just send me an email. 

Thank you BDD for editing.  
*  
Day 1

“Look around you, Lily. You are in the heart of bachelor country, and, as a woman, you are an illegal immigrant here.” Barney Stinson started his speech to his friend Lily. She had showed up at his apartment unannounced and Barney had a pretty clear idea of what she wanted. She needed a place to stay and he had a swanky apartment with lots of space.

“Now, you can try to apply for a sex visa, but that only lasts 12 hours for multiple entries.” Barney finished, his dirty mind always running at full speed. As he looked at the sexy redhead in front of him, he thought he could use this situation to his advantage.

“Ewwwww,” Lily started to say before catching herself. Knowing if she continued like that Barney would never agree to let her stay, and she desperately needed somewhere safe and nice to crash for a few days, if not longer.

“… is something some lame, judgmental chick would say, but I say give me multiple high fives.” Lily finished, hoping she caught herself before she offended Barney too much. She had recently returned to the New York after going on a trip to ‘find herself’ and see if her art career could pan out. After it didn’t she moved back. Single and broke she had moved into a crummy apartment. It was clear now though that Lily couldn’t stand to live in the old apartment for one more day and had come to her sleazy friend Barney for help.

“You really are desperate.” Barney said, smirking at the thought. Lily was normally outspoken, loud, and in charge. Now though, Barney knew he had complete control of the situation and if he played it right, all that he desired could be his.

“I really am.” Lily mumbled, holding one arm with the other and looking down, ashamed at what she was making herself do.

“Okay, you can stay here for two days,” Barney started to say, and quickly continued before Lily could interrupt. “But I only have one rule.” 

Lily was currently wearing jeans that did little to accentuate her figure and an ugly shirt that showed off way too little skin and cleavage for Barney’s taste. But he knew he had Lily where he wanted her and she soon would do whatever he asked. 

“That outfit has to go, if you are staying here you better look good,” Barney said, gesturing to her current lonely cat lady outfit she had on. “If you are staying here, show off the goods you got girl. Be the eye candy I always knew you could be.”

“That’s your one rule?” Lily asked, trying to mask her disgust and confusion all she could.

“No, my one rule is what I say goes, no matter what,” Barney replied. “As long as you want to live here you have to do what I say.” Barney finished, leaving the obvious hint that she could likely stay longer than two days if she was willing to play ball.

Exactly like Barney wanted, Lily caught what he said, and now she was thinking she had the upper hand.

“Now go back to that hovel you called your old apartment and bring back only the skimpiest, sluttiest clothes,” Barney said, before reaching into his suit and pulling out a credit card which he handed to Lily. 

“And go out and buy some sexy outfits, and some lingerie,” Barney continued, to Lily’s utter repulsion.

“If you bring back anything I wouldn’t approve of, or, when you come back, you are wearing anything I wouldn’t like, you are back on the streets in an instant, got it?” Barney finished before Lily could interrupt. 

The last statement was enough to scare Lily into keeping her mouth shut. So what if she had to wear some skimpy clothing and show off a bit of skin to Barney if it meant she got somewhere nice to sleep for a while. She gave Barney a smile and left to go to her apartment and do some shopping. Hell she thought, this isn’t so bad, Barney is paying for it all anyways.

Barney waited patiently back at his pad, getting a drink and watching some TV while he waited for the first step in his plan to work. He knew Lily needed the apartment and he knew she would be desperate to stay there. 

As if on cue Lily entered that moment interrupting his thoughts. She was laden with shopping bags that, as far as Barney could tell, were all from stores that he would most definitely approve of. As she laid the bags down in the corner, she hesitantly turned to face Barney, hoping her outfit was enough for now.

She was wearing a very tight t-shirt that showed enough of her midriff off to tease. It also showed a ton of cleavage and she definitely appeared to have changed into, if not a push-up bra, then something that helped her out. She was a B cup, but had always looked on the larger size but Barney had an appetite for the even larger breasts. Because ‘damn if her puppies didn’t look good’ was all that was going through Barney’s head.

As for her lower half, Lily had on a pair of daisy dukes that Barney was certain she had just bought, because there was no way Lily would own something that covered so little of her body. Barney, smirking, motioned for her to twirl around. Lily gave him a look, but before she could start he intervened.

“Come on Lily, it’s not like I’m not gonna see it at some point, might as well do it on your terms.” Barney said, wanting to constantly reinforce to Lily that she had the upper hand with everything she did.

So Lily twirled around and let Barney look at her backside in its current glory. And it was spectacular! Her tight little ass was on full display for Barney. Just enough meat hanging out to making you ravenous for more.  
“Now why don’t you pick up your bags and take them to your room.” Barney commanded gesturing down at the bags and then towards her room. Lily complied, happy to be able to be out of Barney’s leering sight, not thinking about the fact that she had to bend completely over to grab the bags. As she bent her perky ass was on view for quite a while as she had loaded up on outfits. She thought she was getting one over by buying a bunch of stuff with his card, little did she know it was exactly what he wanted.

Barney sat, loving the view, and planning ahead. This was going to be a legen (wait for it) dary month for Barney Stinson.

Day 3

The first full day at Barney’s apartment had passed mostly uneventfully, Lily had fretted in her room before deciding on an outfit she hoped would be revealing enough for Barney. A low-cut sun dress had been acceptable for both of them, and her day had gone by mostly normal. She did catch Barney checking her out a few times, but she made sure to not say anything or react. Honestly once she got it in her head it was okay, it got much easier and she even enjoyed the looks a bit.

Today she had awoken to a note in her room that said the apartment needed some cleaning, which was odd because it honestly looked spotless from what Lily could tell. Beside the note was a French maid outfit that Lily could tell covered very little, along with a feather duster. Lily was ready to storm out and tell Barney where he could shove the feather duster until she looked back at the bed she had just slept in, and thought about the nice apartment with no outside noises or holes in the walls. No bugs or neighbor problems and her mind was made up for her.

Sure cleaning the apartment so Barney could perv on her would suck, but the alternative was much worse. So she slipped into the outfit and checked herself out in the mirror. She had to admit she looked good, and Barney had picked well. 

Black high heels that matched the outfit were left with it giving her a bit of extra height and lift that helped perk her butt up even more. Her ass was covered by the skirt and Lily was surprised by the length of it. But she could tell from walking around that any movement and it flew up a bit and if she bent over you could see practically everything. 

The top that connected to the skirt was frilly and revealing as one would expect, her cleavage prominently shown and small straps over her shoulder left little to the imagination. There were also thigh high black stockings and a frilly little hat that completed the ensemble to perfection. She could tell she looked the part. She hadn’t dressed up in an outfit in a while, and his one was thrilling her in all sorts of ways.

Lily left her room and stared around the apartment confused about what she was supposed to be cleaning exactly. The place was spotless, knowing Barney he had a maid over frequently to ensure that it was. She saw Barney was the kitchen, and gave him a questioning look.

“Just dust all around this room, high and low.” Barney said, a large smile on his face. 

Lily felt that she might as well comply, it wasn’t too bad and she had gotten to a point where Barney’s ogling sort of felt fulfilling in a way. So off she went to clean, she simply passed over everything once since her duster wasn’t really going to do much anyway. She knew that at certain points Barney would get nice looks at her ass as she either bent over or went to dust something high up, but honestly putting on this show felt good. She hadn’t been with a man in a long time, and even then it had only really ever been Marshall. So having a man as entranced by her as Barney was felt empowering.

She even gave her ass a few subtle shakes a few time to get his juices really flowing, although most of her movement like that was subconscious. As for Barney he was loving the view, and quite happy with the results so far. Lily was willing to do just about anything to stay here, and he was playing things out perfectly so far. 

He just gave her a confirming smile as she looked up after finishing, his eyes though were glued to her luscious tits. They were perfectly accentuated by his choice of outfit and they looked magnificent as he looked on. Lily was complacent and let him stare for what was clearly way too long, before he looked up and gave her a nod and a pat on the ass that she was okay to leave. 

Day 5

The next day had gone without much bother, Barney had asked her to do simple tasks around the house, and this time at least things that seemed like they needed to be done. Rearranging some stuff, clearing out unneeded items, etc. Lily simply had put the maid outfit on again and did the few tasks asked of her and was done within an hour. 

When she woke up today though, there was another note in her room, this time nothing was asked of her. It simply read: “From now on whenever you are at the apartment, you are to wear nothing more than this at all times.”

Beside the note was a few sets of lingerie, which covered practically nothing. Most were simple, a matching set of bra and panties that were designed to cover the bare minimum. Some were frilly, some sleek, none though were what Lily felt were appropriate. At the same time though, he had seen her in some skimpy outfits recently, and she wasn’t at the apartment for long periods when she wasn’t asked to be there anyways. So she decided that this wasn’t that bad and she went about going through the lingerie to pick which one would work today.

She shifted through the pile for a while before she settled on a conservative, at least in terms of what was available there, red set. She noticed that the top pushed her breasts up nicely when she put it on. The bottom though, covered less then she thought it would when she put it on, and the back was basically just a string threading between her asscheeks. Lily shrugged though, as there didn’t seem to be much she could do at this point.

She exited her room, and looked to find Barney quickly, she wasn’t planning to stay at the apartment long today. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. She found him sitting in the living room, seemingly waiting only for her. When she entered he gave her his usual smile and began a slow clap for her paired with a wolf whistle. Most of her anger melted away as the positive attention and reaction was really getting to Lily.

“You really think I look good?” Lily asked, almost shyly, twirling around on her toes.

“Oh yea, I mean your ass and tits look just perfect.” Barney complimented her, laying it on thick but in a crass manner. As he was talking he had gotten up and moved behind her. From there he gave her ass a little smack and a quick grab, both felt reaffirming though to Lily. Her confidence had really never been lower since she moved away briefly, and while it felt weird staying with Barney, he really was doing a lot for her in that department.

“Okay, you are good to go.” Barney said, giving Lily the option to go out and do whatever. Possibly more importantly she could put on more clothes and stop him from being able to see any more than he already had. Something was holding Lily back though, making her not want to go anywhere, not wanting the looks to stop.

“It’s okay, I was thinking about hanging around here if that’s alright?” Lily asked, again showing off what appeared to be some rare shyness on her part. Barney simply nodded and plopped back down onto the couch, where Lily joined him. She was unsure of herself and why she was doing and feeling the way she was, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself either.

Day 9

Lily could hardly believe it had only been a little over a week. Here she was walking around, fully nude. This was her normal routine now, once she got back from work she slipped out of her clothes and lounged around. Taking advantage of whatever amenities the apartment had, and making full use of her new, and very comfortable living arrangement. Sure, she had a few chores to do, but since she accepted going fully naked Barney seemed to be asking less and less of her in terms of household tasks.

She didn’t even feel weird now even though it was only her second day of doing this. Sure Barney would stare at her, and make lewd comments but she quickly got over it. In a way all these changes almost felt freeing to her, like some weight was being lifted off her shoulders. Not having any clothes to burden her, and doing whatever Barney asked made her life easier in a lot of ways. It had been yesterday when she had received another note, requesting that from now on she was to wear no clothes when in the apartment.

“This is going too far!” Lily had exclaimed to herself, and was going to go out and give him a piece of her mind. She had turned around and seen the bed she had been sleeping on, which made her think of the apartment she had been living in, which made her think about what she had been walking around in for the last few days. Her lingerie had gotten increasingly risqué at least over the few days she had worn them. The last day they had been mostly see-through, and Barney’s looks were very reassuring to her, which made her think about whether she should say anything at all. 

She had finally decided to simply accept this small change, and the moment she left her room naked, her decision just felt right to her. So she walked into the living room without saying a word or uttering a complaint. There was nothing big that occurred, Barney just gave her an odd smile that she couldn’t tell quite what was behind it. Barney on the other hand, knew at this moment he had her. If she was this willing and able to do all he had asked so far, she was his for the taking.

Nothing much else occurred that day, they hung out for the usual amount time until both had to work and then did the usual afterwards. While Barney was obviously checking her out often, he didn’t say or do anything too lewd. Barney was very proud of himself for his composure and ability to keep his mouth mostly shut. Because here was Lily in all her glory, her perky boobs that fit her perfectly and her small, tight ass on full display. ‘Soon, very soon’ was all he could think. Lily on the other hand was just happy to have someone so enamored by her body again and that thought made her hot… and wet.

Today though, Lily had almost been disappointed to wake up to no note. The thrill from things ramping up was something she didn’t want to admit, although she was sure Barney could tell how wet she was yesterday. As she walked into the living room Barney wasn’t there, although that wasn’t entirely uncommon as he often had to go off to work early. Although what the hell he did was still a mystery to basically everyone. Even though he wasn’t there she stayed nude until she, too, had to leave for work. She had developed the habit of dressing quite provocatively, something her workplace had been noticing. Although she ignored the odd looks, and had been encouraged by the positive looks and remarks.

When she got home, Barney still hadn’t returned and Lily finally had a chance to do something she had been wanting to do since getting here. Use the big TV for porn. Lily loved porn and Barney’s TV was gigantic, virtually taking up an entire wall. She was going to enjoy this as she hadn’t gotten a release in a long time. She popped one of her favorite scenes into the player and went to work, she knew she couldn’t take too much time but she also knew she wanted to savor the moment.

Mostly playing with her breasts as the action ramped up on screen, licking her lips at the thought of the stars cock pummeling her like the girl in the scene. Some light clitoral play, coupled with gentle touches on her pussy were just what Lily wanted. Finally she inserted a couple of fingers and really went to town on herself. Jamming them in like she needed an orgasm to live was bringing Lily close; that is until the door opened and Barney walked in.

“Oh shit!” Lily shouted before trying to cover herself and turn off the TV at the same time. She succeeded in doing neither. Barney just smiled before putting up his hands almost defensively to show he meant no harm.

“It’s okay, finish.” Barney said, trying to sound sincere and nice. Traits that he wasn’t typically known for.

“No… I can’t….” Lily stammered out, unsure of exactly what Barney had in mind.

“I insist.” Barney stated, this time a tone of finality to his voice, that Lily could only whimper at. Lily knew she was close, and wanted to finish, but having Barney watch her wasn’t what she planned. He went and poured a drink and didn’t say another word. After taking a sip, he motioned that she could start, now.

Lily was too on the edge to protest, so she simply locked her eyes back on the screen where the porn was still raging on. She reinserted the two fingers before adding a third for good measure. She tried to keep Barney out of her mind although thoughts of him and his watching gaze kept popping into her mind as she watched and played with herself.

This continued for quite a while, as the awkwardness kept Lily from feeling fully comfortable, and as the scene neared its end she determined she would finish too. As the first shot of cum erupted from the man on screen’s cock and spattered across the young starlet, Lily started cumming as well. Lily had always been fascinated with cum, and had always loved the taste.

“Oh fuck!” Lily shouted the throes of her orgasm crashing through her body. Barney sat, entranced by the view as the beautiful redhead splayed out on the couch, overcome with pleasure as the scene faded out in front of her. Barney thought he had noticed her eyes light up extra when the man had finished, something he made sure to take mental note of. Her toes curling and passion ripping through her body, Lily’s mind completely left the situation and she gave herself into what she was feeling.

As Lily slowly recovered and remembered her surroundings and what had just occurred, she got meekly up with looking at Barney and slowly walked to her room. She was wondering what was going on with her, and where it would all lead.

Day 12

Lily couldn’t believe she had been so exposed in front of Barney, and yet she hadn’t taken her stuff and left. Hell she hadn’t even said a word about it to Barney, which she felt only emboldened him more. He hadn’t asked more of her yet, or talked about the incident either, although his looks told her he definitely was thinking about it every time he saw her. This day was like the last two, she woke up to no note and this was both worrying and good news. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear any further requests, but she had to admit that she was getting off on the thrills they were providing.

She left her room, fully nude as it was her standard now. She had shaved her bush recently, although it had never really been a bush. Before she had flaunted that her carpet had matched her drapes, something Barney was quick to notice and joke about. Now she was completely smooth down there, something she in some ways hoped Barney would approve of, although there seemed to be very little she could do that he didn’t approve of as of late. His approval seemed to be something she craved now, although she couldn’t explain why.

As she walked into the living room however she was immediately jarred from her thoughts. Barney was sitting on the couch, naked. He was casually stroking his cock, which Lily immediately looked away from. He clearly had been waiting for her, as he had smiled broadly the moment he saw her, although he didn’t stop or change what he was doing.

“Sorry, I’ll just leave you to it…” Lily stammered, embarrassed and aroused at the same time, noticing the similarities between their earlier encounter.

“No, come take a seat Lily.” Barney commanded, smirking at Lily who was walking away backwards, hands over her eyes. Lily knew she heard him correctly, but now had a difficult decision to make on the spot. If she refused, she would be out of the apartment, and she didn’t want that. Nor did she want to disappoint Barney, and honestly, was curious as to where this would go. On the other hand she knew in the back of her mind she shouldn’t. After less than a second of deliberation Lily went over and sat beside Barney. Taking her hands away from her eyes she finally looked at him fully nude for the first time.

Now Lily had a good view of Barney’s erect penis for the first time, and she had to say she was both surprised and not that surprised at what she saw. She had always thought there was something more to Barney for him to be able to get as many women as he did, considering how he had in most ways repulsed Lily before. She was seeing it now though, he was blessed with what Lily could tell to be a rather large cock. Large enough for Lily to compare it favorably to a few of her favorite male pornstars, nearing the ten inch mark and quite thick it was a sight to behold. 

He was also in good, athletic shape although Lily was fairly certain of this as he had worked out in the apartment quite often since she got here. Even so, she was barely noticing the rest of his body as her eyes were glued to one thing only. Barney could tell she was spellbound by his cock at the moment and knew he should strike while the iron was hot.

“I could use some help here.” Barney commanded, pointing downwards, finally pulling Lily’s attention briefly away from his member. Lily, moments before, would have thought she would laugh off a request like this, but here, now, in the moment she was nearly speechless.

“I don’t…” Lily started, trailing off unsure of what to say or do. Before she could say much else Barney took one of her hands and placed it on his cock. Her petite fingers dwarfed by the monster in his lap, she subconsciously started to stroke it, and without thinking placed her other hand around it too. Up and down the hands went, taking both to make any progress on the beast and still feeling overwhelmed by it. Knowing she might eventually break out of whatever trace she was in Barney acted again.

This time his hand went around the back of her head and gently pushed downwards, Lily unaware of basically everything but of what was in front of her complied. As she neared the jutting cock she knew, in the back of her mind, what Barney wanted and automatically obliged as she couldn’t stop the feelings within her. Her mouth parted and the beast entered, gently still as Barney didn’t want to rush her.

As soon as she felt flesh enter her mouth she snapped out of it, but it was too late. Others urges were now kicking in. Lily loved sucking cock, and having a play toy as big and juicy as the one in front of her, she knew she couldn’t resist. Barney slowly pulled his hand from her head and she bobbed on her own, her hands continuing to stroke the lower half of his turgid shaft. Her mouth got a little lower each time although she knew she would never get this bad boy fully in her mouth.

Barney leaned back and put his hands behind his head, finally relaxing. His work was done, and he had her. Lily didn’t look up as her eyes were still soaking in every inch of the prick in her hands and mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head taking in every detail as precum swished around her mouth. Her hands stroked faster loving the feel of the veiny, meaty cock in her control now. Pulling it out of her mouth Lily decided to bath it in her tongue, slobbering up and down the cock giving little kisses here and there. Mostly though, she just let her tongue do most of the work, letting it slide across every inch of the cock. 

Finally when she felt she had explored enough, she slowly placed her lips back on the head and got back to sucking. Increasing her pace with both her hands and mouth from before she quickly got into a rhythm that she could tell Barney was extremely happy about. This only encouraged her more, as she had always got off on other’s pleasure. 

She finally looked up at Barney and it was immediately apparent he was very close, Lily shoved as much of the meaty bastard in her mouth as she could and worked her hands and tongue faster than ever. As soon as she felt the first real indications he was about to cum she slipped all but the head of the cock out her mouth, not wanting to spill a drop if she could avoid it. The first shot rocketed out, with Lily noticing both the amount and speed.

Her mouth was quickly filling up with his tasty deposit, too fast it turned out for Lily. She tried to swallow what she could, but some dribbled out spilling over her hands onto his thigh. Lily had always loved the feeling of a cock jerking and spewing in her mouth. Barney moaned along with each release, his pleasure as evident as Lily’s had been when she came on the same couch.

Finally as Barney felt the last load dribble out of him he looked down at Lily, to see her cheeks full of his warm cum and happiness spread across her face. She made a show of looking him right in the yes before swallowing all she had left, and even going so far as to dollop what she could off her hands and his legs and swallow that too. She stood up, presumably to await further instructions but Barney just patted her on the ass like he had previously and nodded she could go.

Day 15

She had given him a blowjob every day since, without even being asked after the first day. She simply walked into him in the living room, plopped down on her knees in front of him and sucked him dry to both their delights. They had continued like the first time, she was in control, and the pace was hers to dictate. She had to admit, both the act and the reward of cum at the end was something Lily was greatly enjoying. She was even managing to block out that she was sucking Barney Stinson’s dick every day.

She went into the living room, and as usual Barney was sitting, clearly waiting for her. She went and took her usual position, kneeling in front him. Then she placed her hands around his cock and placed her mouth over it. Today though Barney took her hands away from it, and gently placed them behind her back. She looked up at him confused, her mouth still around his dick.

“Today we use my hands, at my pace.” Barney said to her, his familiar smirk across his face and Lily obliged without thinking. She still hadn’t managed to fully deepthroat his cock, although how far she had gotten had impressed her. Barney on the other hand, wasn’t as impressed, and was looking to rectify that immediately.

Without warning he took both his hands and shoved her down on his cock, her mouth doing all it could to take it. Lily’s eyes shot open in shock as she saw the inches of his cock quickly enter her. Even so she couldn’t get it fully in, and Barney wouldn’t be satisfied until that occurred.

“Come on, you can do better than that.” Barney commanded, before giving her a pat on the butt. Without thinking Lily took in what he said and resolved to do better.

He roughly pulled her head up before slamming it down again, this time Lily pushing along to get the last little bit in. He continued to pummel her, seemingly oblivious to her efforts or strains. In and out it pumped, spit pooling and dripping out of her mouth and Lily allowing it all like the good little slut she had become without realizing it. As her eyes bulged and her throat shifted she finally managed to take it all and immediately looked up to Barney for a compliment or his approval.  
“Good job.” Barney said, before giving her another pat on the ass.

Lily smiled as much as she could with his cock stretching her mouth and throat before letting Barney get back to fucking her face. The smirk stayed across Barney’s face throughout as he looked down at the once defiant redhead who had now been reduced to whatever name you wanted to call her now. She was his plaything and he loved it. His cock was exquisitely slamming into her mouth and she was taking it all in with a smile.

Finally he felt himself cumming and shoved his cock as far down her willing throat as it could go, depositing his load directly down her throat. Lily was doing all she could to help and as she finished she stood up as always, albeit this time a little weakly and looked to Barney for instruction. He simply gave her another smack on the ass, although quite a bit harder this time and nodded she could leave. Lily of course complied, a grin on her face matching the one on Barney’s.

Day 19

Lily no longer cared that what was going on would have disgusted her just days earlier, she liked her life now. Yea Barney was a bit rougher than she preferred but the amount of enjoyment he showed more than made up for it. Plus taking all of his cock down her throat made her feel pretty damn good she had to admit. So she happily got up each day and let him roughly facefuck her once or twice a day and deposit his load where she enjoyed it, into her willing mouth.

He had been off to work earlier in the day so when she got back and undressed she assumed when he got home he would want to take care of his burden as soon as he arrived. So she sat patiently waiting in living room for him to arrive. When he arrived he went to his room, got undressed as well and went to join her, except today when she went to take her usual positon he had other ideas.

He helped her to her feet, albeit with a confused look on her face and moved her forward until she was touching the couch between his legs. She is standing between his legs. He forces his knees between her legs, forcing her to straddle his legs with her bare pussy gaping open to his gaze. He then brings her forward and helps her to kneel with one knee on either side of his hips. She is now above Barney, straddling him, once again it was pretty clear where this was going. This time though Lily knew she would just give in anyway and decided to move forward herself.

Without hesitation or prompting from Barney she lowered herself slowly onto his dick. The second she felt his head touch her pussy she knew she had to take this slowly, she had never had anything this size in her. 

“Ummphh.” Lily groaned as she felt it pushing its way in. The prospect of what she was about to do made her dripping wet which was really helping easing the passage of his big cock up her swollen pussy at the moment. Lily braced herself by placing her hands on Barney’s shoulder and pushed what she could in without causing too much discomfort. 

Lily was experiencing a lot of new sensations as Barney’s big boy was stretching her further than she thought possible, but Lily also had to admit she was loving it. Biting her bottom lip, and closing her eyes she pushed further down before starting the motions of pulling up and nearly all of it out before slowly moving back down. As Barneys cock became more lubricated by her flowing juices she moved a little further down with each drop. 

Barney was content to let her do her thing for now, but there was one thing he wasn’t planning to wait any longer for. His hands shot forward and groped both of Lily’s pert tits, one in each of his hands. They weren’t too big, but Barney liked the fact that they fit his hand perfectly. Her nipples were pointing straight out and as hard a rock as pleasure was coursing through both their bodies.

“Oh fuck this.” Lily moaned tired of the pace she was going and wanting more. She pulled herself up one more time and relaxed all her muscles, slamming her body down, engulfing all of the cock in one motion.

“Oh Jesus!” Lily shouting as her body erupted in a thousand emotions and sensations. Her body, weakened from the massive shock as his cock head slammed into her cervix, fell towards Barney letting him take over. Regretfully he slid is hands down from her perfect little boobs and grabbed her hips. He didn’t hesitate for a moment before pulling her up and slamming her down again.

Over and over again he smashed her down onto him, each time she shouted out in pleasure as she felt him fully penetrate her. Eventually she recovered enough to take control again, and she started bouncing up and down on top of him with renewed speed, freeing Barney’s hands to wander back to her beautiful breasts. This continued for a while until Lily felt herself nearing an orgasm, she then rode him harder than ever pushing to reach her climax.

Once her orgasm hit, her body was wracked with pleasure and she toppled forward onto Barney, who for both their sakes continued to pummel her relentlessly. Right as she was coming down from hers, Barney felt his own orgasm coming on and knowing how much Lily loved cum quickly pulled her off him. From there he simply deposited his load in both their favorite spots, Lily’s mouth. She greedily swallowed it all, a smile on her face and a glint in her eye. 

Lily slowly got up, her legs wobbly from the pounding she just took, she turned to go wash up and felt Barney’s trade smack on her ass and she simply grinned wider and went on her way.

Day 23

Now Lily and Barney had been fucking like a couple of rabbits the past few days and neither were complaining. Sure Lily’s pussy felt permanently stretched, but she had been having the most intense orgasms of her life recently so she felt great. Lily would often warm him up with a blowjob before he mounted her and today was no different, she walked into his bedroom and woke him up with her mouth slobbering over his dick. As she moved on top of him to her usual position though Barney stopped her, and turned her around. 

“Kneel! “ He ordered with the same satisfied smirk on his face.

Intrigued Lily happily complied, thinking Barney wanted to take her from behind to look at her ass as she fucked her. Barney positioned himself behind her and slowly teased her pussy with his cock, irking her to no end.

“Oh just put it in already!” Lily said, squirming from anticipation. She had come to worship his cock and what it could do to her and had been really looking forward to another solid fuck session with Barney to start off her day.

“If you insist.” Barney replied, the familiar smirk back on his face. He dragged the cock up her pussy one more time before continuing onwards. As Lily felt the head of the cock touch her asshole she shrieked in surprise. As she felt the head enter though she simply bit her lip, clenched her fists and braced for what was to come. She knew she would just allow it anyways, now she didn’t even hesitate or think about it for even a moment before allowing Barney to have his way with her.

Both of them were glad Lily had given an extra sloppy blowjob today as her salvia and his precum acted as a perfect lubricant. Barney didn’t know that Lily wasn’t an anal virgin, so he was surprised at how easily he slid in. Lily simply relaxed he sphincter muscles and moaned along as she felt inch after inch of his turgid girth slide into her. Barney had been planning on taking this more gently and slower, but as each inch passed on he felt he didn’t need to.

“Naughty, naughty Lily. I’m not your first back here am I?” Barney asked, to which Lily simply nodded no before giving him a wink. This was all Barney needed, and he quickly shoved the rest in. Lily yelped with all of the new pleasures she was feeling, along with a bit of pain. To Barney though they just made him want to do more, he ripped his cock fully out before shoving it completely back in.

From there it was merciless pounding on Barney’s part and Lily quickly grew to love what she was feeling even going so far as to bounce back to meet his cock. Barney moved his hands up to Lily’s perfectly tight butt, which he grasped firmly with glee. It felt so fucking good, especially with his cock impaling it.

Barney knew he couldn’t keep it in much longer and went in to overdrive pummeling with even more vigor. Lily was going crazy and weak from all this pounding, but as she felt Barney squirt the first of his load directly into her asshole she came as well. Shaking along with his releases, they finally finished, heaped on top of each other, his cock slowly sliding out of her ass. Lily could feel his cum pooled her ass, with a little bit dripping out occasionally but she didn’t care, she was satisfied like she had never been in her life.

When she finally looked at the clock and saw she had to go get ready she got up, and arched her ass out. Now she was even beyond waiting for the smack, she was actively seeking it out. Barney obliged with a smirk and smacked her real good before she left to go get dressed. 

She kept the cum in her ass all day, which she told Barney later when he got home. The delight on his face was evident and she couldn’t have been more pleased herself. She felt so very naughty working all day and walking around town with his cum sitting pooled in her ass.

Day 26

Things were progressing quickly now, in less than four weeks she had gone from a roommate to an anal slut for Barney, and honestly she couldn’t be happier. For whatever reason, she enjoyed whatever the hell their arrangement was. She knew Barney would be asking for something more soon, although what it was he would want she wasn’t sure about.

Sure enough though when she got back from work she arrived to a big surprise. Barney was on the couch, a fairly usual sight, except with him was another woman. Both were naked and seemed to be only some making out and mild groping going on. 

“Come and join us.” Barney said or more correctly commanded. Lily again felt hesitation, she had given up everything she could to Barney but to give it someone else? Although Lily latent lesbian desires were working against her, and without even thinking about it she moved to join them.  
The busty blonde didn’t seemed surprised by Lily, so she must have been informed beforehand. She beckoned Lily in and Lily complied lusting for both the naked bodies on the couch. As she felt her lips touch the blondes and Barney’s hand move around to grope her own ass she felt great. Her own hands moved and explored both bodies in front of her while she let herself be enveloped into the fold.

Barney, growing impatient of the women’s gentle make out session, pushed the blonde down so she was lying on the couch, from there he positioned Lily over her. Lily let her hands and mouth trail down to the blonde’s bountiful bust and Barney was more than happy to let her. He positioned himself in-between both women’s legs and abruptly shoved his cock deep into Lily’s pussy. He stroked in and out a few times, before positioning it in front of the blondes pussy which he just as abruptly fully entered. The blonde was squirming in pleasure from the thorough fucking she was now receiving and Lily caressing her breasts and nibbling her nipples.

Just as suddenly, Barney pulled out and shoved his dripping cock into Lily’s asshole. She moaned into the blondes breasts, but Barney saw an opportunity to help everyone out. He slowly pulled Lily down the blonde’s body, stopping when her face was firmly planted in blondie’s pussy. Lily knew what Barney wanted and her curiosity was definitely piquing so she immediately got to work. The first lap of her tongue brought a mewl from the blonde and a sigh from Lily was she tasted her first pussy. 

It was simply delicious, and Lily eagerly sucked and licked for more. Looking down at Lily eating a random club slut’s pussy while he fucked her ass was a sight to behold for Barney and he knew he was going to cum soon. He pounded harder than ever for as long as he could before he felt it was imminent. From there he quickly pulled his cock out in one motion and moved over to the blonde’s big boobs.

He aimed and shot his load all over her chest before letting the blonde clean up the rest off his cock. As Lily looked at him with disappointment in her eyes he simply gestured to the area where he had just unloaded. Lily understood and immediately went and cleaned all she could off the blonde, with Barney watching with glee. Greedily licking all she could off the blonde, all while continuing her assault on the blonde’s pussy with her fingers. Lily even sucked and probed the blonde’s mouth to get all she could of Barney’s precious cum. The blonde was happy for the attention and more than willing to share what she could with Lily.

They continued fucking throughout most of the night, with many more deposits being shared between the two women.

Day 31

Since their threesome Lily hadn’t spent a night alone with Barney, although he was no longer bringing girls home. He simply asked Lily to go out and get them for him, and she willingly complied. Some nights he had fairly specific requests, others he just asked her to bring a hottie home. Lily was enjoying the hunt, and seeing Barney’s eyes light up when she brought a girl home always made her happy. After a particularly satisfying night with a voluptuous black woman, Barney was walking Lily back to her room when he brought something new and surprising up.

“Maybe you should find a way to bring Robin over one day.” Barney said as he walked her over to her room. He gave her a pat on her ass, and closed the door for her. Leaving Lily to ponder what he just said, along with all that occurred to her over the last month.


End file.
